The New Transfer Student
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong but why doesn't she live with anyone. Along the way Sakura meets a mysterious girl, Kim, who seems well mysterious. Will Sakura be able to find her father, capture the cards and do all her homework. With the help of her new friends, Syaoran, Eriol and Kim , plus her fav cousin, Tomoyo, she might just finish everything in less time than she thought. S/S T/E
1. The New Girl

** HELLO PEOPLE! So this is my first fanfic!YAY. So I decided to do it on Cardcaptor Sakura! By the way the idea for the plot was from someone named sakura1301. I dont know the person but liked the plot but im recreating it in my own way since its unfinished. if u r hurt n think this is copyright Sorry,Gomena n etc, but since it was not done i decided 2 finish it or at least get deaper in the the way they're about 14 or 15.**

**ME:**Disclaimer **I DONT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! **_though i wish i did_

**Kero,Sakura,Syoran,Tomoyo n Eriol:**(all come in)**Get on with IT!**

** ME:(**is scared n shivering)**OOoo...Ok! (**types quickly)

**everyone**:(sigh)

** CHAPTER 1:NEW CITY,NEW PEOPLE,NEW** **CHALLENGES**

"You may enter when I finish getting them seated . OK". Mr. Fujisaki(sorry don't know any chines names) looked at the girl she had a short light brown hair with eyes almost the exact color of emerald. Her skin was a tanned but not too tanned."The same for you Miss Daidouji". He the looked at the other girl. She had greyish black hair that was up to her waist with violet eyes. Her skin was barely tanned."OK" both answered in unity. The teacher then went in the room,when he went in all the students sat,well the majority did since the others didnt seem to notice. "Ahem" said the teacher, then they all went to their seats."we will have 2 new tansfer students."

* * *

At the same time Daidouji or Tomoyo started to whisper to Kinomoto or Sakura."Sakura-chan, why did we need to come to Hong Kong?, we were perfectly fine in Japan"."Tomoyo you know my dreams are not normal cause they're foretelling"."yes i know but" " My dream told me that I had to come here in Hong Kong because a powerful magic is here and the remaining cards are here too. Kero-chan also sensed them, that's why we came. Anyway you insisted to come so you could videotape me remember?"."Ok. Sakura-chan but remember to be careful"."Oh she will be alright!" came from Sakura's bag. All of a sudden a yellow teddy bear-ish thing with little wings came out."Kero-chan!" Sakura whisperd and gave him a _get back in before anyone sees you _eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo started to tidy up their uniform before being called in. It was a white blouse with a black tie that had 2 white line at the bottom that came with a black uniform jacket(it was about the middle of fall) and a black skirt with a white line at the bottom. Sakura had her short hair down with a headband while Tomoyo had it in a low sideways ponytail.

* * *

The teacher wrote on the chalk board. Then a boy with dark brown(or chocolate) hair,amber eyes and tanned skin felt a presence, not a normal one but a magical one. He then tapped the shoulder of the boy next to him. He had navy blue hair with eyes even darker lik the night sky with glasses and barely tanned skin."What's wrong decendent" said the boy with glasses."i told you not to call me that Eriol!" Syaoran said with a glare."dont you feel THAT presence". Eriol concentrated it was light pink and slightly as powerful as Syaoran's thought slightly more powerful. Eriol gave him a serious look that conformed it. Eriol and Syaoran had been friends since they were ten and both had magic but apparently Eriol had been only half the reincarination of a sorcerer called Clow Reed. Eriol had most of the magic,memories and behaviors but the other half had only barely any of it almost as if he was normal. . Then the teacher told the girls to come in."This is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo. They have just transferd from Japan so they may not know much over here. Treat them well". Then Syoran sensed the magic get closer._Is it one of those two_ he Eriol got a piece of paper and scribbled then through it at Syaoran. Syaoran read the note: **Syaoran, those 2 are cute** . . Syaoran looked in disbelief,then told him "u just met them and now you say theyre cute!,"he then hmphed."Anyway the magic is from those two,though I dont know who." Eriol also sensed it,then he smirked when Syaoran stared at Sakura."Look at think Kinomoto is cute ,huh". Syaoran was about to say something when the teacher started to speak again."Kinomoto you sit in front of Li-kun. Please raise your hand Li-kun". Syaoran then raised his hand. Sakura looked at him and felt magic ,_I might be __hallucinating_ she thought."Daidouji-san you sit infront of Hiragizawa-kun".Eriol raised his hand before the teacher even asked to. When Sakura and Tomoyo went to sit Sakura felt a shiver on her back she realized someone was staring at course it was Syaoran. He then tossed a note to Eriol saying: **Lets investigate this at lunch. . ** Eriol gave him a nod.

* * *

**AT LUNCH**

Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo had taken her lunch and went to the music room to sign up for chorus. Then a voice came from Sakura's bag."Sakura get me out!it's hot in here"."Kero-chan get in before someone sees you!"."But""Someones coming get in!". As soon as Kero shut up-ed 2 figures walked towards guessed right!It was Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol came to Sakura and started to talk." You are the new girl right?My name is Hiragizawa Eriol but you may call me Eriol" he smiled a sincere one unlike the smirks hed given to Syaoran."hello Eriol-kun I am Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura".She then smiled,her smile was full of sincirety and warmth. Syaoran started to feel something but ignored then said "you are Li-kun right?","It's Li Syaoran but continue calling me Li-kun" he said in an emotionless voice, it startled Sakura. Eriol then said"may you want some of my rice cakes?"" thank you Eriol-kun, I have my own..". Before she could finish her sentence "cake". Eriol and Syaoran looked at where it came from. They looked at Sakura's bag. She sweatdropped."Did your bag just talk"said Syaoran"Um...No your hallucination ehehehe""But I heard it too" said Eriol"umm,u sure u didnt just imagine it?".All of a sudden Sakura's bag was picked up by something...Syaoran."Give it back!""No i want to see wats in here""but that's MY bag!"she said almost desperatly. Then Eriol toke the bag from Syaoran and gave the bag to Sakura."Arigato Eriol-kun!" Sakura said while Syaoran gave Eriol a glare,which he tried to then looked at her watch it was ten miutes to class and she had already finished at least half her she quickly finished the rest and hurried to meet Tomoyo. As she left the boys they just stared,ESPECIALLY Syaoran, at her .First she finished half a lunch in 1 minute and that she acted very suspicious. "So wat r our plans later" said Eriol hinting something,"well we might just ACCIDENTALLY run into her"said Syaoran half mockingly."So I thought".

* * *

Sakura was going home the long way since there was a mysterious interference on the regular way home. Sakura was deep in thought._I wonder how onni-chan and Yukito-kun are. I hope they found him.I wonder how my friends are.I was really sadden to come but I'm sure the time will pass think positive. Like Mizuki-sensei said Zettai daijōbu da yo(Everything will surely be alright). _Then Syaoran and Eriol came behind a tree startling Sakura and made her trip."Hoe!" Syaoran caught her just in time before she hit the floor."Are you alright Sakura?I am sorry to have startled you?",_she was in deep thought wonder why?,E_riol had said."Oh Im alright but thank you for the worry, temo i think i forgot what road to take?"."we can take you""really arigato Li-kun!".Eriol was actually a little in shock but didn't show he realized what Syaoran was doing."you wouldn't mind right Sakura""not at all"

* * *

Sakura was at her apartment with Syaoran and Eriol. She quickly dashed to her room and left her bag and Kero inside her room. She then hurried back to the living room. "would you like something to drink?" asked Sakura politely."Yes i would like some tea""Ya id like tea too" they answered. Sakura then left to make the soon as she was out of the room Syaoran started to talk."she is very suspicious".Syaoran then saw a picture of a beautiful lady who was with a boy at least 7 and a girl like 2 at the most and a man who looked older than her but not by much. Sakura then came in. She handed the tea. "Hey Kinomoto,""Yes Li-kun."."Do you live with your parents?""No"." Do you visit them often?"" I haven't seen them in a long time""What are their names?""Who's?""Your parents?"" I don't remember well."_whats wrong with her?_ thought Syaoran."i have not seen either in a long time...my only family is my brother,great-grandfather,my cousin Tomoyo and her mother." Eriol gave Syaoran a glare."I am sorry about it""Me too""Nah it's ok,it's getting late and Tomoyo is suppose to come here.""oh yes it is late we will see u tomorow""yeah,thank to be careful".As they left she sighed and Kero came in."who are they?""they're from school.I fear they might know about my power."

* * *

** So watcha think about it?Leave comments remember this is my first some suggestions.㇬0**

** ME:So Syoran u like Sakura right**

** Syoran: I DONT LIK HER OK**

** ME :whatever u say**

** (another room)**

** Sakura: Achoo, is someone talking about me?Oh well**


	2. Magical Meetings

** So how did you think my first chapter was?Anyway this chapter will focus on Sakura and why she came to Hong Kong.**

**Sakura:I'll do the disclaimer,YAY! Ok so Junsuina Yume(Pure Dream) does NOT own CARDCAPTOR SAKURA in any ?where is Syaoran and Pure Dream?**

**(in another room)**** Syaoran and Pure Dream are having a fight**

**"Does not!"."Does so!"."Does NOT!"."Does SO!" (Refer to chapter 1 last paragraph) **

** Chapter 2: Who is Sakura Kinomoto?**

* * *

Tomoyo came to Sakura's apartment for a visit and Sakura told her what happened."Sakura-chan are you sure your alright""Yes Tomoyo-chan"."Alright but remember that your not alone""Arigato Tomoyo-chan,your the best cousin and friend i could wish for".Tomoyo then blushed alittle at this kind of gesture. It was getting late so Tomoyo left for her apartment which was only on the opposite side of Sakura' then stopped his video game since he was also worried for Sakura."Hey Sakura,""Yes Kero-chan?""If those boys bother you just tell me and I'll bet them up for you".Sakura smiled."Dont worry I will".Sakura was half way throught her math homework while Kero was going to finish his pudding when they felt a was presence from a magical card...A CLOW CARD!Sakura sighed and got the cell phone that Tomoyo got from her mother's company and dialed Tomoyo's number."Moshi moshi""Tomoyo it's Sakura,and I feel a clow card"."Yay! I'll be right over there!"

In half a minute Tomoyo was there wearing a sweater with a hoddie and was holding a video camara, and Sakura's battle then went to got a long sleave shirt that went to above her belly botton that was Dark blue with sea green diamond shirt and had black bat wings. She had dark blue shorts that were up to her upper thigh. She had dark blue boots that were up to her knees and also had a dark blue hat(kinda lik those french hats)(tryin 2make it look lik in episode8).Sakura then got her key that was on her necklace and chanted:

"The key that holds the power of darkness. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under the contract. Release!"

with that Sakura took a card that said fly and threw it in the air and touched it with her wand and said"FLY!".The staff grew wings and Tomoyo got on with Sakura and went to where the card was.

* * *

(In the Li mansion)

Syaoran and Eriol were putting away their books, when all of a sudden they felt a presence. Syaoran went to his room to get his ceremonial robe(sorry I don't know how to describe it ㈵2).Eriol just kept the clothing he had on. Both then left to see what it was.

* * *

When Syaoran and Eriol got there they saw something that was actually surprising. Eriol saw Clow Reed while Syaoran saw his father. Then they both became conscious of a girl that was walking towards the sphere of light. Syaoran then remembered that they were at the edge of a cliff. "Hey!Get out of there!" screamed Syaoran. But it was futile. Eriol then saw the girl that had a video camera and a flying stuffed were trying to get the other girl but it seemed as if their was a shield. then the girl fell. Syaoran got a piece of paper and yelled "Fukka Shourai!".Then the girl landed safely on the ground. Syaoran then saw the girl being carried by the stuffed animal.

Syaoran then got up close to the girl and stuffed saw emerald eyes. He then said " get up Kinomoto." Sakura then woke up and to her surprise Li-kun and Eriol were there."Hoe!".She looked around an realized that the card was gone. she sighed."Thanks for saving me see you tomorrow. Lets go Tomoyo."With that the girl with the camera took off her hoddie and went with the stuffed animal flew to Sakura. She then whispered something to Kero. He looked slightly worried and nodded. Sakura took the staff and pulled a card that said ERASE. She threw it in the air and touched it with her wand and said "ERASE! Erase what they just saw from their memory!". With that Syaoran got a paper and yelled "Raitei Shourai!". It blocked the attack and he grabbed Sakura's arm.

Sakura gelped since his grip was tight. "Who are you?" is what he asked."Please let go of Sakura-chan" asked Tomoyo."Yes Syaoran don't revert to violence." said Eriol."Fine" Syaoran said kinda mad."Arigato Eriol-kun.I'll tell you why I came here ,but first we need to talk in a private place"." Leave that to me" said Eriol. With that Eriol took a key and chanted "Key which hides the power of darkness. reveal your true form to me. I, Eriol, command thee through our contract. Release!". Sakura was kinda shocked. She knew she saw that staff in a dream but didn't bother to say anything. In an instance they were in the Li mansion.

* * *

They were in the Li mansion and Eriol offered so tea."Ok. so now who are you?" Syaoran asked. "Your saying it as if I were a monster" remarked Sakura. "He didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan" said Eriol."Ok Ill tell you who I am".

"Not long ago I was a normal girl like any other.I lived with my brother and father since mother passed when I was young. Then one day I had to clean my father's study. Then I saw a book glowing almost as if it was calling me. It said THE CLOW. I opened it and looked at the first card in the deck. I tried reading it and then I called out WINDY. When I did a blast of wind blew out all the cards while I was still holdin WINDY. Then a stuffed animal""Ahem""I mean the guardian of the seal Ceroberous came out. He then appointed me as the cardcaptor since I was the one who let them out. I have the power to control or use the cards I've capture and written my name on. I can also see ghost and have foretelling dreams. But one thing I couldn't predict was the disappearance of my father. He disappeared not long after I started capturing cards. I had a dream about Hong Kong and a voice told me _Ill see you soon _I recognized my father's voice. So you can say I came here for two reasons. To find the Clow Cards and to find father after that Ill leave Hong Kong and go back to Tomoeda Japan."

" So your saying that you think they have something to do with each other" asked Syaoran. " Well yes. Dont you think Clow." said Sakura as she faced Eriol with a smirk."How did you realize who I was" said Eriol a little shocked."I've seen Clow Reed in my dreams and you two look similar. Anyway I felt great magic from both of you". _I need to learn to disguise myself better _thought Eriol."So if Im right that was a card and it was the... ILLUSION.""Yes"."The ILLUSION will show you what you expect or want to see."." I saw my mother and father since this marks 2 months of my father's dissapearence" said Sakura. " I saw father since today is the 12 year anniversary of his death." Syaoran said."I was thinking of my other self and saw Clow Reed" said Eriol ." Uhm. I saw a cute dress for Sakura" Tomoyo said with sparkles in her eyes. They all sweat dropped. " So Card Mistress would you like some assistance with this card". "If you don't mind since I have not yet mastered my skills""Not at all"." Arigato Eriol-kun" with that Sakura gave Eriol a hug. Syaoran had that feeling again but a little stronger."I'll help too" said Syaoran." Arigato Li-kun!". She also hugged him though Syaoran blushed slightly. The next day they were going to capture The ILLUSION.

* * *

**㇬0Remember to review and make suggestionsㇸ5**

**❤Pure Dream㇨9**


	3. Sakura and the ILLUSION

**Thanx minna! I appreciate your comments. Oh by the way im new at this so i barely know what the heck im doing. Anyways i think i'll be busy since test are lik 3 months,wah, and it'll take me longer to post new chapters.**

** ME:Special announcement!**

** EVERYONE: What is it?!**

** ME: i still want to get Syaoran back so I decided that...**

** Syaoran: Wait don't!**

** ME: Survey should Meilin be in this story**

** Syaoran: Please don't**

** ME: Survey ends by the end of the week or until i get 5 votes. Look at my page and the poll is there. Your turn Tomoyo**

** Tomoyo: Ok. Disclaimer Junsuina Yume(Pure dream) does NOT own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA in any way. Now on to the show!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE POWERFUL CARD. **

** The next day...**

"So what's your plan Kinomoto?"said Syaoran " I don't know much about The ILLUSION, but if I can capture iIt while it's changing ...""And how exactly do you plan to do that Sakura-san" said Eriol."That's the problem. Maybe..."

ring ring(the school bell rang)

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" Sakura said." What about the plan?" Syaoran said but Sakura was already gone."She's pretty …" Eriol started."WHAT!? You think she's pretty." Syaoran got the same feeling again. He felt that he could really beat up Eriol now."fast was what I was going to say dear decendent." Eriol said."Oh" Syaoran sweat dropped." But she is a nice sight, ne?" Eriol said and it made Syaoran blush but dissapered right after."Kinomoto was right! We're gonna be late!" Syaoran really just wanted to get out of there.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~

During School...

"Sakura-chan are you going to try out for cheer leading again?" Tomoyo asked."Yes they said auditions are during lunch today" Sakura answered."Yay I'll come and video tape ohohohoho" Tomoyo had sparkles in her eyes that made Sakura sweat drop "Hoe" Sakura said. Tomoyo then walked over to Eriol and Syaoran's desk.

" Hiragizawa-kun and Li-kun would you like to come and cheer Sakura-chan on during lunch." " On what?" Syaoran said." Oh she's going to audition for cheer leading" Tomoyo answered." Well I'd be delighted to come Sakura-san" Sakura put a smile that shined as bright as the stars." Arigato Eriol-kun""Ill come too." Syaoran said." Really!" Sakura said happily." Sure got nothing better to do besides we need to know how to capture ILLUSION" Syaoran responded"oh" Sakura said kinda bumed." Well thank you anyways" and the Sakura left to her next class in a hurry with Tomoyo besides her." My dear desendent you should learn to be less naive of people's feelings especially hers" Eriol said and started to gather his things to go to his next class. _What does he be by naive of people's feelings. _Syaoran thought and left with Eriol to his class. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Lunch( Hey when do they even study)

" Ok next will be Kinomoto Sakura. Show us you deserve to be here." the coach said. "Ok" Sakura responded. Sakura was wearing a polo shirt, red and white pleated skirt with white trainers and socks. Sakura started to do flips, summersaults and cartwheels. Her batoning needed some improvement but she made the team.  
"Sakura-san omedetō" Eriol said while handing her a small buquet of flowers he congered up knowing she'd make it. The buquet contained cherry blossoms,nadeshiko flowers and...peach blossoms. Sakura started to get teary eyed concerning Tomoyo and Eriol and well...Syaoran too. "Has something unpleased you Sakura-san?" Eriol asked." the contrary it reminded me of something,well someone, who I charish deeply" Sakura answered and then gave her signiture smile. Syaoran got a little pissed of, ok I mean a lot but learned to conceal it. I mean Syaoran wondered if she had a guy and if he made her cry he,Syaoran, wouldnt forgive that person now could he. Something overpowered him to protect Sakura in whatever situation though the same feeling made him jealous of Eriol's relationship with Sakura.  
'' Oi Kinomoto" Syaoran said. They all went to the roof since it was nice outside and wanted to talk in privacy." Yes Li-kun?" Sakura answered."Um...Nǐ yǒu yīgè nán péngyǒu(Do you have a boyfriend?)?" "Hoe?, um, Li-kun to honestly tell you I didn't understand what you said but no I dont, why do you ask?' Sakura asked rather akwardly. "Sakura-chan dont you have to tell them what cards you have?" Tomoyo said."Um yes thanx for reminding me" Sakura started to take her cards out. _I have to give my thanks to Daidojii_ Syaoran thought but then Tomoyo mouthed 'I saved you once'. Syaoran got a little freaked out.  
"Ok so I have WINDY,WOOD,WATERY,FLY,SWORD,SHADOW,SLEEP,RAIN and SILENT." "Next will be ILLUSION and I have a kawaii outfit" Tomoyo said with sparkles in her eyes. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran all sweat dropped.

LAter After School

"Sakura-chan so KAWAII!" Tomoyo said much to Sakura's inconvenience. Sakura was wearing an outfit that was mainly a yellow color but it also has grey parts on her shoulder and a white hems on the skirt.

" Hoe!' was all she said

"Kinomoto! Daidojii! we have important work to do." Syaoran said. man was he getting pissed of.

"Sakura-san, do you feel its presence" Eriol asked with much calmness.

"It's over in the cliff again" Sakura and the gang went to the cliff.  
"Remember it's only an ILLUSION" Syaoran said emphasising in illusion.  
"I know, demo..." Sakura said remembering what her brother said years ago

_"Sakura, mother comes and visits us when we need help but now that were older she wont come anymore, OK?" her brother said_

_"If mother does come what does it mean?" the young 6-year-old Sakura asked_

_" It could mean that we are in danger or that she's lonely" was all he answered_

_"But mother will not and i mean not ever put our lives at stake no mater what'' her brother said as Sakura nodded_

_" remember this kaijuu.'' he said_

_"im NOT a Kaijuu!'' sakura said_

''What's wrong sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo  
"Oh nothing. I just remember something he said a while ago" Sakura responded

_'Him! Who's HIM!'_ Syaoran thought _'Wait I dont care! Do I?'_

Just then ILLUSION came out. Syaoran and Eriol tried not to look. Tomoyo was wearing sunglasses so she couldn't look at it. Sakura was left vulnerable. She just had to make sure it wasnt mother.

"KINOMOTO! Get OUT of there!" Syaoran screamed but Sakura was already in a trance.

"Mama is that...you?" Sakura was walking off the cliff

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-SAN! KINOMOTO!" they all screamed

Sakura then feel off the cliff

_Mama do you want me with you?_ Sakura thought. _NO! onii-chan said that you would not put us in danger!_

"RELEASE" Sakura shouted as her key turned to a wand

"FLY" Sakura's wand grew wings

Everyone had a sigh of relief when they saw then ILLUSION was going to change.

"WINDY become a binding !" Sakura shouted

WINDY captured ILLUSION. Sakura decided to make her move.  
"Return to your true form, Clow Card!"

ILLUSION then turned to a card and went to Sakura. Everyone then went with Sakura to her apartment  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the apartment

"You OK?' asked a worried Syaoran  
"Yes and thank you all for trying to help" Sakura said giving again her famous smile.  
"So kid, you feel like going to Japan now" asked Kero  
"Hmmmm.." Sakura was teasing  
_Will she really leave_ asked Syaoran _but why do i care_  
"No I still can't leave..I mean not now anyway. I still want to enjoy myself" Sakura answered  
_Oh GOOD she's not leaving_ thought Syaoran

"Well see you tomorrow" Eriol said as him and Syaoran went to the door  
"Sayonara!" Sakura then closed her door. Tomoyo decided to sleep over and both went to sleep

* * *

**Thanx for your comment and review my poll!**

** Pure dream**


	4. New Friend?

**Hey! Pure Dream here!Um OK that was cheesy? ehehehe. Uh so I still have no response from my polls,_sigh_. Anyways I will introduce an ORIGINAL character I made up and kinda used for a comic/manga thing I was working in at skool. **

**Pure Dream:Ne Syaoran  
Syaoran: What do you want?  
Pure Dream: Feisty are we  
(Sakura comes in the room)  
Sakura: konichiwa Pure Dream  
Pure dream: Hello dear Sakura. Oh I've made some edits on the script, here.(hands paper over to Sakura)  
Sakura:(reads script) oh I think I can handle it temo, who's Kim?  
Pure dream: Oh that's a N-A-I-S-H-O.  
Sakura: You do realize I have magic right?  
Pure dream: And you realize that without an author you will be stuck here with no end right  
Sakura: You caught me there  
Syaoran: I think I'll just start the disclaimer  
So Pure, well not so much as PURE**

**PURE dream: HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?  
Syaoran: Well PURE people are Nicer you know?(grins playfully)  
Pure Dream: (stress mark on head)keep going with the DISCLAIMER!  
Syaoran: Ahem as I was saying. Pure Dream does NOT own CCS or any of the character except whoever that Kim person is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : NEW FRIENDS ?**

_ 'Sakura. Sakura" a voice said over and over_  
_ '' Who are you?" Sakura asked_  
_ 'I am someone you know and I am closer than you think?" the voice said again_  
_ "My little cherry blossom" and the voice fainted_

_ "_ Sakura" Kero said  
''Who who are..you?'' Sakura started moving around her bed  
''YO SAKURA!" Kero screamed  
"AAAAHH!'' Sakura screamed  
"Finally you woke up kid" Kero said in relief  
'Aren't ya suppose to meet Tomoyo in lik an hour?" Kero asked  
''HOE! I'll be late" Sakura screamed and got changed really quickly.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Said Tomoyo. She was wearing a blue dress that had short sleeves and went up to her knee. She also had her hair in a ponytail with a bow on it and had white socks with black shoes.  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said. She was wearing a white dress blouse with a pink skirt that went up to her knee. She had her hair tied up with 2 pick bows. She also had white shoes.  
"where are we going Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked because she REALLY had no clue in where they were going  
"hohohoho that's a surprise" Tomoyo just answered

The girls passed by the park walking peacefully when they heard singing.

* * *

**IN THE LI MANSION**

"Hey Eriol" Syaoran said as he went to the living room  
"Yes my cute decedent" Eriol said smirking  
"UH SHUT UP WITH THAT!" Syaoran said  
"Do you know anything about Kinomoto?'' Syaoran said expecting something like_' Why so interested in her my cute descendent'_ or anything like that  
"Why so interested in her huh Syaoran" Eriol said._"Bull's eye_' thought Syaoran thought  
" Well all I know about her is that she is like the sunlight all pure and warm but as you know a person like that can't live like that without hardships in life." Eriol said  
"So the Ying Yang theory. No good can exist without evil" Syaoran said  
Just then, Kami knows why, they thought that for some reason they should go to the park.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

Tomoyo and Sakura heard singing and went to the heart of the park where there were lots of bushes and trees. There was almost no one and then saw a started to sing.

_I am a dreamer with hidden power./I am a dreamer hisumo powa_  
_My world is made up of/watashi no segai_  
_Dream,Love and worries/yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru_  
_but there are somethings lying hidden /demo souzou wo shinai mono_  
_That I can't imagine/kakurete'ru hazu_

"Sakura-chan she has some talent, ne?" Tomoyo said giving some credit to the girl.

_Just like looking at the sky,just like all the different trees/sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo_  
_I am gazing right at you.../massugu mitsumete'ru_

'Tomoyo-chan it looks like she's reaching out to someone" said Sakura

_I want t find it.I'll make it come true/mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_  
_There's nothing I can't do/shinjiru sore dake de_  
_if I just believe/koerarenai mono wa nai_  
_Just like singing, Just like a miracle/utau yo ni kiseki no yo ni_  
_Feelings can change anything/omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_  
_Surely, Surely/kito kito_  
_It will be amazing/odoroku kurai_

Just then as they expected the rest she stopped.  
" You can come out now!" the mysterious girl said  
"Hoe!" Sakura said but before she could continue  
"How did YOU sense us!" came from behind some then Eriol and Syaoran came out from behind.  
"Hiragizawa-kun,Li-kun! What brings you here?" asked Tomoyo  
"we were in the mansion, when something just seemed to call us" Eriol answered  
"So. Who are YOU!" Syaoran said getting pissed off. But then the girl just jumped him.  
"Aw. Little wolf has little temper" said the unidentified girl. She then got off Syaoran and went to Sakura.  
"Konichiwa Cherry Blossom" she said and smiled to Sakura. She then stepped to face Tomoyo.  
"Hello wise person" she said and bowed her head a little. She then faced Eriol.  
"hello wielder of darkness" and looked at Eriol as if trying to read his soul.  
''Hoe? Eto.. Who are you?" Sakura asked  
"Oh. How rude of me. My name is Kim Yume(**or Yume Kim idk Kim is her first name**). It's a pleasure to meet you"

Sakura looked at Kim. Kim had a black sleeveless top with strings tied around her neck. She had a short sleeve white sweater with puffy ends. She had white shorts that were as long as between her thigh and knee. She had long black socks and long black and white converse that went as high as a little below her knee. Sakura saw that the girl had tanned skin and eyes that looked black but were actually blue(bluer than Eriol's!). She had black hair with dark blue highlights and sideways bangs.  
"How did you call us?" asked Eriol._'Eriol REALLY doesn't know'_ thought Sakura.  
" I had a dream that kept repeating over and over since the beginning of summer telling me to come to this part of the park and sing this song and that 4 people will come. But I have no idea HOW exactly did I get YOU guys to come?" said Kim  
"Destiny could have called us though" said Kim  
"Destiny?" said the others  
"Well I believe that things happen for a reason, so Destiny" explained Kim

Then Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura felt a presence.'A CLOW CARD!' they thought.  
"Oh 'look' at the 'time'!" said Kim. If they were paying attention they would've noticed bad acting at the time.  
"I have to leave. I hope we can meet soon" said Kim and disappeared in the woods.  
" A CLOW CARD is near!" Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol exclaimed  
"Oh NO!I didn't bring an outfit for Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said in distress. They all sweat dropped.  
"It went that way!" said Syaoran  
"Didn't Yume-chan go that way?" pointed out Tomoyo  
"Hoe?! Your right Tomoyo-chan she did go that way. What do we do if she finds us!?" sakura sounded distressed  
" We don't have time for that! We'll think about it LATER!" said syaoran and with that they all left.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AT TWIN BELLS ( Ya I put it in Hong Kong..sue me)**

"It's coming from here!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Ah. I would've loved that my dear Sakura-chan to wear my costume... LUCKILY I brought my camera ohohoho" Tomoyo said with real stars in her eyes. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped while Eriol chuckled a bit.  
"AHHH" they heard someone scream. They raced ahead into the store and saw stuffed animals jumping around. Sakura got out her key.  
"The key that holds the power of darkness. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under the contract. Release!" Sakura chanted and took out THE SLEEP. Meanwhile Syaoran took out a charm and it turned to a sword.  
"SLEEP! Put everyone into a deep sleep till this menace is gone! SLEEP!" Sakura said and with that a little fairy that was light blue and had a wand with moon crescent on the top came out. It sprinkled everyone with a special dust and everyone in the store went to sleep. The stuffed animals faced them and started to jump them.  
"WINDY become a binding chain! WINDY!" Sakura chanted. All of a sudden a pink bunny like thing came out of the stuffed animals and the stuffed animals became normal. The bunny then left the store.  
"AFTER IT!" they all shouted.  
**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AT WOLF PARK(AKA THE PLAYGROUND IN THE PARK THEY WERE ON EARLIER)**

"KINOMOTO WATCH OUT!" Syaoran said as the little wolves were bouncing and were gonna hit her, Syaoran shoved her to the floor. Only moments later did Syaoran realize while Sakura was blushing that he was..ON TOP OF HER! He suddenly got off blushing beat red. They spotted the bunny again and it was furious. It suddenly turned into... A GIANT!  
"AHHH" they screamed while being chased by super bunny  
"This is the JUMP CARD...Sakura..san" said Eriol while panting(**who ever said I was going to save Eriol from this(evil laugh))**  
"How do we stop it...pant..Eriol" Syaoran asked.  
''I think we have to..calm it..(pant) down first" said sakura also getting tired. Just then Tomoyo tripped.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura said and raced to Tomoyo. Ready to feel the impact of super bunny they heard a song coming from the trees.

_A world yet unseen... _  
_No matter what awaits me there, _  
_even if it's not the ideal, _  
_I won't be afraid._  
_The birds travel on the wind _  
_on a journey from today to tomorrow._  
_I want to tell you... I want to shout it... _  
_I am but one entity in this world. _  
_But like a prayer, like a star, _  
_even with a small light, someday, _  
_I want to be _  
_stronger and stronger._  
_There are limitless possibilities, _  
_right here in my grasp. _  
_(It's gonna be your world.)_

The bunny started to grow to normal size calming down hoping to the tree.

_I want to find it... I'll make it come true... _  
_There's nothing that I can't overcome, _  
_if I only believe. _  
_Just like singing, just like miracles, _  
_"feelings" can change everything! _  
_Surely... Surely... _  
_It will be amazing!_

The song finished. Eriol,Syaoran, and Sakura were so calmed down feeling energized.  
_'I've heard that voice before'_ they thought.  
The bunny was now going to escape  
"Get the bunny!" the voice yelled at her and she did as so.  
"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Sakura said. Sakura expected to get the card but it flew to the bushes and disappeared.

* * *

AT SAKURA"S APARTMENT

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN"T GET IT" roared Kero as Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran explained what happened.  
"Who was she? Her voice was familiar" Sakura said  
"Is she a FRIEND? or.." Syaoran started  
"Or an ENEMY?'' finished Eriol.

* * *

**Song used in chapter is PARACHINUM(PLATINUM) OP 3 of CCS DON"T OWN IT  
Pure Dream: Watcha think of this chapter ^^  
Syaoran: Who's that Kim girl anyway?  
Dream: Not telling you yet  
Syaoran: Báichī nǚhái(Idiot girl)  
Pure D: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! BAKA CHUGOKU NO GAKI!(IDIOT CHINESE BRAT!)  
Syaoran: OHHH! It's On NOW!(Daggers flying)  
(Sakura,Eriol and Tomoyo come in room)  
Eriol:Hey you guys want to..(sees daggers)  
Sakura: Hoe?!  
Tomoyo: Well we'll bring ice cream for both  
(Leave room)  
S+E+T:_'I hope they don't kill each other'_ _sigh_**


	5. Yesterday is Today's…TODAY!

**Hello people! It's me PURE Dream again! So hows life? Ok I REALLY suck at intros just ask sensei. ehehe  
****LOUNGE( where all characters rest)**  
**(Pure Dream Enters)**  
**Kim is on top of Syaoran (like he's giving her a piggy back)messing his hair more. Tomoyo recording. Eriol's chuckling. Sakura wondering if she should help or not. Kero's eating pudding as always**  
**Pure Dream:(Sweat drops) Um Guys?**  
**Ignore her**  
**Pure Dream:Guys?**  
**Still ignore her**  
**Pure dream: GUYS!?**  
**Syaoran: Get this THING off ME!**  
**Pure Dream: Gee, I leave you guys for like A WEEK and this is what happens!_ sigh_. No can do Syaoran  
Syaoran: WHY NOT!  
Pure Dream: Kim is the replacement for Meilin..  
Syaoran: YES! wait...WHAT!?  
Sakura: What do you mean replacement?  
Tomoyo: Whats gonna happen to Meilin-chan?  
Pure D:(Get's stess mark and gets a newspaper and folds it up)  
Kero: YES! No more kid!  
Pure D:(whacks them with newspaper) It's rude to start talking before people finish!  
Eriol: I knew this would happen.  
Pure D: Oh yeah Kim in my comic and this Fanfic is inspired by me  
Syaoran: So it's like having two of you!  
Kim: Ding ding ding Syaoran's the winner! And we have a special surprise  
(Confetti comes out of no where)**

**Kim, ,Tomoyo, Eriol& Syaoran: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!  
Sakura:Hoe!? Domo Arigato!  
Tomoyo: I think ill do the disclaimer  
Junsuina Yume,Pure Dream,does NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the charecters from CCS. Enjoy this chapter. That would be...**

**Chapter 4: Yesterday is Today's..TODAY!?**

"_Sakura" a voice said_

_"Huh. Who are you" sakura said_

_" you will soon find out ,but remember friends can become rivals" the voice said echoing 'rivals'._

-—-—-

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sakura said in her sleep

"Sakura" Kero said

"Huh"

"Sakura...SAKURA !"

"HOE!" Sakura finally woke up. She looked at the clock,6:10 A.M."It's too early" Sakura whined

" Ya should rememba that you gotta be at school by 7:10 for chores"

" Hoe! Your right Kero-chan" with that Sakura grabbed her towel and uniform and went to the bathroom

30 minutes( I actually take longer hehe ^^)

Sakura was drying her hair with her towel and then combed it. She then went to the kitchen to the make some pancakes for Kero and herself..

"Ah.I LOVE pancakes!" Kero said after finishing his pancakes while rubbing his tummy. "You say that about EVERYTHING that's sweet " Sakura said and left to get her things in her room. Sakura grabbed her book-bag. She then opened the CLOW BOOK, grabbed her cards and put them in her pocket and left for school.

NEAR SCHOOL

_'Who was that girl?'_ thought Syaoran. He then felt a presence. He closed his eyes to concentrate. _'Its not a CLOW CARDS. Its not Sa-Kinomoto's but it's similar to Eriol's_.' thought Syaoran. When he opened his eyes and was about to turn around something pounced him from behind." Ahh!" Syaoran screamed." Ni hao Little wolf" the voice said.

SAKURA POV( about the same time)

_' Ah. Today is so beautiful. Hmm. I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. Oh well. Huh. What's that?'_ I looked from side to side. I feel a presence. Not a CLOW CARDS. Not Li-kun's but its similar to Eriol-kun's. All of a sudden I hear a scream." Ahh!". It was Li-kun's. I ran to see what happened. I just heard someone say " Ni hao Little Wolf". 'Hmm. Who can that be? Wait! It has to be …'

" Kim-chan!" I said. The girl turned around and reveled herself to be Kim-chan. As soon as she saw me she got off Li-kun.

NORMAL POV

"Cherry Bossom! Ohayo" Kim said sweetly while Syaoran was fixing his clothes.

" Xie xie Kinomoto " Syaoran said. Sakura was looking at Kim and realized she had the school uniform but still had her converse from the weekend on.

" Um..éto … Kim-chan" Sakura started

" Nani?" Kim said

" Do you go to our school?" Sakura asked

" Huh. Oh yeah I do. Actually I think I'm transferring to your class today" Kim said and pointed at the clock. Syaoran and Sakura saw the clock and it read …7:05!

" Lil Wolf! Cherry blossom! We better hurry up or we'll be late!" Kim said and they dashed to school.

" We..pant.. Made it!" Sakura exclaimed while putting her things in her locker. Syaorans locker was right of Sakura's and Kim's was 2 lockers right of Syaoran's. They all headed to class. There was a seat in front of Sakura's that had a paper labeled 'Kim Yume'." I guess this is my seat" Kim said and put her book bag on the desk. Syaoran and Sakura faced the clock outside.'it seems to be giving off a presence' Syaoran thought. Kim also faced the clock.

" Huh. The clock seems different" Kim said which got Syaorans attention.' Could she feel the presence too?' thought Syaoran.

"Cherry blossom. Little wolf. The teacher will be mad if we don't finish" Kim said. The three knew this for a fact since said teacher was VERY strict about perfection.

25 minutes into the work

"Hey, can one of you help me get water for the plants" Kim said.

"Watashi wa yukuyo" Sakura said

" Domo arigato Cherry blossom" Kim said and they left to get water.

SYAORAN POV

'I still cant trust **her**. Ugh. I **hate** having to investigate people.' I went to Yume's desk and grabbed her bag. I was about to open it when I heard

" Kim-chan I think you got too much water" 'Its Kinomoto' I dropped her bookbag and kept sweeping near my desk.

" This isnt too much Cherry blossom" Yume said. 'No it **really** is too much water' I thought. I remembered that I left Yumes bookbag on the floor. Yume was heading towards me when BAM! Next thing I knew I was soaking wet.

**KIM POV**

' What the heck!? Im positive I left my bag on the desk'

" Wo hen baoqian Lil wolf" I said. He just glared at me like I did this on purpose. " Wait a minute! Who put my bag on the floor!" I said and glared at him.

**NORMAL POV**

' Busted' they both thought.

" I ..uh..achoo!" Syaoran started

" Hoe, Li-kun youll catch a cold" Sakura said

" Let him .hmph. Thats what he gets for going into my bookbag" Kim said and watered the plants

During Lunch

" Ne Sakura-chan" Tomoyo started

"Nani?" Sakura answered. Kim then headed towards them.

" Hey watcha talking about?" Kim said

Oh I was asking Sakura if she remembered the music test" Tomoyo said

" WHAT!? NANI!? We have a test!" Both said. They both were stating to anime cry (T_T) ㈷7

" I know we can sing for the test! Sakura you sing while I play the piano" The girls hurried to the music room.

MUSIC CLASS

" Ms Sakura Kinomoto youre up" Mrs. Chen said

" I will be playing the piano with Sakura as part of my project" Kim said

" Show me youre talents girls"

-piano starts

_ame ni nureta hoho wa/The faint scent of tears_

_namida no nioi ga shita/On my rain soaked cheeks_

_yasashii manazashi no/The warm look on the face_

_tabibito/Of travelers_

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru/The music from our childhood_

_natsukashii ongaku/Faintly echoes in the background_

_omoidasenai kioku/The memories I hopelessly try to remember_

_samayou/Wander aimlessly_

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de/But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams_

_omoi no kienai basho made/Over distant oceans and skies_

_futari de/We'll soar together_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete/To a place where memories never fade_

_kurai yoru no naka de/You light up the way for me_

_watashi wo terashiteru/in the darkness of the night_

_yasashii manazashi no/Oh that warm look _

_anata ni/on your face_

_aitai…/I miss you so much_

_-piano _ends

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sakura felt a presence at 11:45. She arrived at the schools clock. Syaoran was also there with his magical board. They looked at each other and nodded. When they got to the top they saw a figure in a black cape around it with a clock. But next to it was a girl who was emitting a magical presence. Syaoran attacked with lightning and Sakura used WINDY. The figure grabbed its watch to stop the attack and at 12 everything turned to a blur.

NEXT DAY

( same things repeated till after music)

" CHERRY BLOSSOM! LITTLE WOLF!" They heard Kim while she was running towards them. They were talking about the night before.

"Watcha talkin about" she asked

" uh..the..the movie that came out?" Sakura was bad at lying but not THAT much something was forcing her to tell the truth but she resisted.

" _Lie_. Your lying." Kim said and was about to leave but she passed Syaorans ear and said.

" Youll become her opponent" and left

THAT NIGHT

" S- Kinomoto be careful remember to not get TIME to notice you and stick with the plan" Syaoran said

" Hai. You too Li." Sakura said and went up to the clock with Syaoran. When they went up the girl from the day before wasnt there( they didnt see her face). Sakura went in front of it trying to attack while it dodged. Then Syaoran took his paper out and hit it with his sword.

"Raite Shourai!" TIME did not see it and was hit.

"Return to your true form. Clow card!" Sakura hit the air in front of TIME and it turned to a card . Sakura was going to grab it but it flew towards Syaoran surprising both of them.

* * *

**Gomenasai minna-san Ive been major busy with preps for test. ㈷7 Im writing another fanfic. ㈚2Capturing ⭐My Heart㇨9**

**PS During April not many post. Ill try though. Wish me luck**

**PPS I was suppose to post this on April 1**

**✨PURE DREAM㇬0**


	6. MY NEW RIVAL SYAORAN!

**Hey sorry for the wait! I just can't wait till schools over. So please tell your friends about my story. Onegai!**

**Kim- Hey who's birthday is closest?  
Sakura- Hoe? I dont know. Mine is April 1  
Syaoran- Mine is July 13  
Tomoyo- September 3  
Eriol- January 3 ( made it up)  
Syaoran- When's yours Kim?  
Kim- January 6. Why?  
Syaoran- Cause you just asked  
Kim- oh  
Sakura- when's your birthday Pure-chan?  
Pure Dream:...  
Tomoyo- tell us  
Pure- No  
Eriol- Can't you trust us  
Pure- What reason do I have to tell you? *making a cold looking face *  
Eriol- we have weapons  
Pure- I'll give you a hint. It's the same day as one of you.  
Kim- *whisper whisper*  
Pure- Kim won  
Kim- Time for disclaimer  
Pure dream doesn't own CCS or CCS charecters**

**Chapter 6: My New Rival...Syaoran!?**

"That stupid chinese gaki!" Kero had just told him what happened  
_**~`FLASHBACK`~  
**_  
"Hoe? Why did the card go to you Li-kun?" Sakura asked as she observed the card in Syaoran's hand.  
" It's because I'm the one who defeated it" Syaoran started  
"Kero-chan is certanly not going to be happy" Sakura sighed  
" It seems that I'm a cardcaptor now" Syaoran said  
" Two cardcaptors? ?" Sakura said  
" No. Three cardcaptors. Remember JUMP." Syaoran corrected.  
" Oh ya. I wonderwho that person is?" Sakura wondered  
"Kinomoto. You get that** I** am now your rival" Syaoran said with his bags covering his eyes.  
" Hoe! You're my rival?!" Sakura said in astonishment. ' He must want the Clow Cards now.' she told herself.  
" We will be competing against each other, and whoever the other person is, for the Clow Cards" Syaoran stated and left  
_**~` END OF FLASHBACK`~**_

**~NEXT MORNING~**

Syaoran was walking to school ,like every morning, when he felt an aura. It was... red?  
_' Isn't red evil?'_ he questioned himself._' It seems to have a frendly nature but it seems to be ruby red'.  
_Before Syaoran could tell if the aura was good or evil heheard footsteps. He turned around but no one was there. He faced forward again and Kim was there.  
"AHH!" Syaoran screamed  
_' She wasn't there a second ago' _Syaoran thought  
" Lil Wol- Syaoran. You have done as you said I would. Am I correct?" Kim said in a voice a little more mysterious and serious than usual  
" Huh. What are you talking abo-" but before he could finish he remembered Kim's words from the other day, _' You'll become her rival'._  
" Uh.." Syaoran said. ' Oh for the love of Clow! What am I supposed to tell her. ' Syaoran thought  
" I'll take that as a yes" Kim said as she began to walk but Syaoran grabbed her arm.  
"How do you know?" Syaoran said  
" Know _what_ exactly?" Kim asked because she really didn't understand what he was talking about.  
"Never mind" Syaoran said  
"OK. Now lets go Lil-Wolf!" Kim said and headed to school with Syaoran

**IN SCHOOL**

"Ohayo Cherry Blossom" Kim said as she saw sakura running through the door  
"Ohayo Yume-chan" Tomoyo said as she greeted Kim  
"Oi Kinomoto this is the third time you barely made it to school this week" Syaoran pointed out  
"Mao! Kero-chan slept on the alarm clock!" Sakura said as she tried to defend herself  
"Morning" Eriol said as he saw hisfriends  
"Eriol-kun taskete! Li-kun is being mean" Sakura said anime crying  
"OK I'll help the young maiden" Eriol said and picked up Saku bridal style.  
" H-hoe" Sakura said while blushing. Syaoran was now feeling...mad? Meanwhile Kim just looked at the situation and Tomoyo 'magically' made her camera and recorded.  
" Here let me put you down" Eriol said putting her down. "See he's not being mean anymore" he said with a smirk  
"Domo" Sakura said as she went to her seat blushing  
"Eriol-kun can we have a talk" Kim said as she grabbed his hand and Eriol went outside.

**OUTSIDE THE CLASS**

" Eriol-kun. Your trying to help them realize the where their red string of fate is." Kim said mysteriously

" And if I am?" Eriol said in a smirk he used in his past life.

"Onni-chan." Kim said in a low voice " Then yourea genius! Those two are dense that they wont see it"

" Let's keep this our secret, deal." Eriol said while raising his hand.

"Deal!" Kim said happily and shoock his hand.

**LUNCH**

" Hey cherry blossom, what's wrong? Do you have problems with lil Wolf? " Kim asked

" Eto... Thats a lottle true" Sakura admited with a tint of pink of her check.

" If he wants something you want work together, that way you can prove yourself worthy to each other." Kim said while eating.

'Hoe? Does she know about the Clow Cards?' Sakura thought

" Oh I have to go now. Bye!" Kim said and left. As Sakura saw her off Kero came out.

" A mysterious one " Kero said

" yes she is" Sakura said as she thought of what Kim said

LATER

"Have you heard the rumor?" Eriol asked

" What rumor?" Sakura asked

" Oh I know! That there is a house that is said to be haunted" Kim said

" H-haunted.." Sakura said

"Haunted" Syaoran muttered

" Haunted " Eriol and Kim said to assure the rest.

" Why dont we go check it out ? " Syaoran asked

" Oh yes!" Kim and Tomoyo said while they had sparkles in their eyes✨

" Are you scared Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked

"N-no!" Sakura said

" SeeYouAtTheHauntedHouseLater..BYE!" Sakura blurted out and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran out the gates.

Kim, Syaoran and Eriol were dot eyed

" Well see u later" Kim said and went home

" Its gonna be a heck of an afternoon" Syaoran said under his breath

IN FRONT OF THE HAUNTED HOUSE

Well its like any haunted house. Looks old. Inhabitable. And spooky.

" Wheres Cherry blossom" Kim asked as she had a black sweater with a red tight shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

"We might as well go in" Syaoran said. He was wearing a dark green sweater with a kinda pinkish red shirt , jeans and sneakers

" Wait there they come" Eriol said. He was wearing a dark blue sweater/shirt and black jeans and sneakers.

" Sorry were late" Sakura said. She was wearing a light pink knee high dress with a light white sweater and white flats. Tomoyo was wearing a purple shirt with a knee high white skirt and purple flats.

" Shall we enter?" Kim said. Suddenly the door opened.

" We have to" Syaoran said

INSIDE

" Stay together okay" Syaoran said

They were looking around for any mysterious things.

" To- Tomoyo theres nothing to be scared of.. Right?" Sakura asked nervously. But nothing responded. Suddenly a vase broke. When they turned around Tomoyo was being sucked in by the floor. Sakura ran to her but Tomoyo was gone.

" Tomoyo !" Sakura said and was gonna cry

" Don't cry Sakura!" Kim said " well find Tomoyo"

" Shes right Kinomoto. Crying does no good " Syaoran said

" Ok Syaoran and Sakura look downstairs me and Yume-san will stay her.

"okay "they said and left

E & K

" Are you worried about them ?" Eriol asked

" No are you?" Kim responded

"...because if " Kim started

"its them.." Eriol continued

" They'll be alright" they both finished

S+S

" Be careful the stairs are creaky" Syaoran said

" Okay" sakura said. Just then the stairs broke!

"AHHHHH!'' both screamed as they fell

A WHILE LATER

"Sakura-chan!, are you okay?" a sweet and melo voice said. Sakura finally opened her eyes.

" Tomoyo! Are you okay!" Sakura said a little stressed

" Yah!" they both said and hugged

' Hey Daidoujii, where's the card?" Syaoran said. Just as he finished his sentenced the card came out.

Quickly Syaoran put magical shields on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Now!" he said since the more shields he uses the more energy it drains.

" THROUGH card! I command you to return to your true form. THROUGH!" The card floated to Syaoran.

" Let's get outta here!" Sakura said

LATER OUTSIDE

" That was exciting!" Kim said

" See ya tomorrow !" they all said and left . But Syaoran, Eriol, and Kim turned around to see the house disappear.

* * *

Thank you for waiting. My computer got a virus . I'll try to update sooner!

BYE BYE!

(^^)/*


End file.
